Hero
by MareanaDiNozzo
Summary: A dance between Tony and Ziva. TIVA. Rated T to be safe! ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing, because if I did, this would've happened a LONG time ago. Trust me. Song belongs to Enrique Igelias. NOT ME! **

As the second last song finished playing, the DJ announced,

"Last song of the night! Requested tonight by uhm, actually, here it says no-name, and there is no reason for this, request,"

The crowd at the dance drifted off the dance floor slowly like they were deciding whether or not to dance to the last song. Ziva was sitting at the table, watching as Gibbs and Abby left the dance floor. Abby had turned very red, and was giggling. She then stopped, whispered something into his ear and continued to giggle as she walked back to her seat. Gibbs was smiling broadly as he sat down. Abby was _still _giggling as she sat down beside Gibbs. Tony looked across the table at Ziva and smiled.

"You two gonna dance yet?" Gibbs asked Tony, his voice stern

"What me? No,"

"What about you Ziva?" asked Gibbs, his voice becoming even more stern.

"HEY, YOU TWO AT TABLE FIVE! THE WOMAN WHO IS WEARING A BLACK DRESS, AND THE DUDE WHO LOOKS HE HASN'T SLEPT IN TWO DAYS DANCE!"

Gibbs smirked over his win, without doing anything.

Groaning, Tony got to his feet and whispered in Ziva's ear, "Great, can we go dance? Otherwise people will continue to stare at us!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and kicked out her chair. In a huff she walked to the dance floor with DiNozzo.

_Would you dance, if l asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight? _

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die, for the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Tony took the lead and Ziva looked very irritated.

"I really, really, really, really, really --,"

"Anthony D. DiNozzo, if you say really one more freaking time, I will kill you with a chair," Ziva warned in a whisper.

After that Tony closed his mouth and continued to dance around. But Ziva's mind was far from thinking about ways to kill her partner with a chair, her thought was on the song and who it reminded her of. Two people came to her head.

"Something wrong?" asked Tony, whispering, noticing Ziva's daydreaming.

"No, nope, nothing at all,"

"You lie, David, I've known you for 3 years, and you don't think I can tell when you lie,"

"I do not," she tightened her grip on his hand. Tony ignored the warning.

"When you lie, your face turns all tense, you're a readable book,"

"Excuse me?"

"An expression, Zee-vah,"

"Right,"

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care...You're here tonight._

They continued to dance with each other, becoming less tense as they danced around with each other.

"Who made us dance?" asked Ziva, not realizing they were the only two on the dancefloor.

"Umm.. the DJ I think,"

"Oh.."

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care...You're here tonight._

"Do you like this song Tony?" asked Ziva.

"It's alright, I prefer faster songs,"

"I see,"

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by your forever._

_You can take my breath away._

The two said nothing more, still not realizing that they were the only two on the dance floor.

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero_

The song ended and Ziva started to walk off the dance floor but Tony pulled her back and gave her a kiss.

Shocked, Ziva returned it and then only realized people were whooping in delight.

She pulled away quickly, dragging Tony with her.

"Nice touch, Tony!" said Gibbs as they sat down.

"Whoops Boss! I broke rule number 12!"

Gibbs shook his head and laughed and said looking at a blushing Ziva, "It's alright, it's alright,"


End file.
